


home is where the heart is

by constantly_anxious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_anxious/pseuds/constantly_anxious
Summary: It's midnight, and Techno can't sleep.No one else can either.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 614





	home is where the heart is

"It's midnight, Technoblade."

Techno didn't look away from the T.V. _"And?"_

The youngest scoffed, stating the obvious. "You should be in bed."

The second-oldest tossed a gummy-bear in his mouth, taking his sweet (and unnecessary amount of) time chewing before gulping it down.

"You're one to talk." He finally said, voice deep and monotone.

Tommy huffed, but when he didn't reply is when Techno said nothing further. Clearly he was here for a reason, they both were, maybe even for the same reason. But that required knowing, and that required asking, and that needed talking, and Techno wasn't the extrovert here.

So he just sat there, trying - and failing - to watch a movie he forgot the plot to and silently chew on his gummies that would definitely give him a heart attack by the end of the night. All while Tommy watched, most likely standing behind the couch.

Until there was a dip on the cushion next to him.

Techno didn't check to see if it was Tommy, or where exactly he was. He just tried to relax despite the very awkward atmosphere, forcing himself to eat another too sugary bear.

He heard a shuffle, the dip becoming deeper.

Then a weight lightly press on his side.

Techno stopped chewing, the T.V becoming white static on his ears. His shoulders prematurely tensed, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Slowly, he started chewing again, the uncharacteristically quiet Tommy beginning to relax into his left side.

And even slower than that, Techno's free hand moved to rest on Tommy's arm, daring to shift him in a closer embrace.

The two said nothing as they cuddled on the couch, what felt like minutes were actual hours ticking by.

When the clock striked 3am is when Techno heard more footsteps, the T.V playing a new movie at a tolerably low volume.

"What are you doing Technoblade?"

Techno didn't reply. But Tommy, who he thought was asleep, did for him.

_"Sle'pin, waszit' look 'ike?"_

Techno let out an audible chuckle at this, his hand bringing Tommy closer. The teen simply snuggled into him, movements as slurred and sluggish as his words.

It was quiet again, very unsettling for Techno considering how talkative Wilbur was with others, but for what wasn't the first time that night he waited. For what? He had a feeling he knew this time.

Soon, there was a dip at his other side, and - much quick than before - someone pressing up against him.

Techno only sighed, sounding fond even on his own ears, before he hesitated. Well, two is better than one right?

Cautiously, he slipped his free hand that no longer fed him gummies around Wilbur's shoulder, shyly pulling him closer just like he did with Tommy.

Wilbur seemed tense, before he quickly warmed up, melting into the touch as he set his head on Techno's shoulder.

The older of the three finally relaxed again, quote on quote 'focusing' back on the movie as Tommy and Wilbur casually cuddled him at both sides. And as the seconds ticked by, he felt his eyes start to grow heavier.

When sleep called, he answered for the first time in weeks.

***Bonus***

Phil trudged downstairs with a stifled yawn, a frown stubbornly tugged at his lips. He heard the sound of the T.V muffledly through the walls.

He walked into the living room, only to abruptly rub his eyes.

Phil smiled, before walking out.

When he walked back in, a blanket soon laid across the three sleeping boys.

Tommy shifted closer, Wilbur contently sighed, and Techno's ear flapped. But they were undisturbed, just peaceful in their blissful cuddlepile.

Phil quietly laughed, a fondness in his eyes only saved for them and them alone. He stared for a moment, watching their chests rise and fall with steady breaths, before waltzing into the kictehn. He'd wake them to the smell of breakfast.

But for now, they may rest.

Techno did just return from a war after all.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR; Techno just returned from the potato war, and he's struggling to sleep because he forgot how to relax. 
> 
> Wilbur and Tommy missed The Blade(tm) and craved to be with him again
> 
> Cuddling ensues


End file.
